Percabeth One-Shots
by TheSweetFanWriter
Summary: It is about Percabeth and if there is any mistakes, please accept my apology. Sorry for the short summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Recovery:

During campfire, the fire is small and weak. The atmosphere is dark and gloomy. Why? Because after the Giant War, Annabeth was hurt very badly and was in coma. Everyone pitied the Percabeth couple as they were just reunited. But when peaceful time came for them to enjoy, Annabeth was in coma.

"Percy, please just go out to have your dinner. You have been here every day and night but Annabeth is still not waking. If she were awake, she would not want to see you like this. If she were awake, she would want to see you eat for her. If-"

"Can you please stop with all the ifs, Piper? Annabeth will definitely wake up. She will not leave me alone. She has to continue to call me a seaweed brain, reminding me that she would not make things easy for me and tell me that I drool in my sleep!"

"I know b-"

"No you don't. You do not know how much Annabeth means to me. She is my world and forever. I know she will do the same for me."

"But you still have to eat, if not how do you manage till Annabeth wakes up?" Piper continued as if Percy didn't interrupt her.

"It's my fault. I should have noticed my surrounding better. If not, Annabeth would not have taken that knife for me like she did during the Titan War. The giant is so strong and it would have killed her if not for Apollo's healing."

"Percy, Annabeth do not blame you. You have to put yourself in her shoe, if you were the one protecting Annabeth and you were the one in coma, how will you feel when you know that Annabeth has not been eating and has been waiting at your side and sulking?"

"Fine, I will eat, sleep and bathe OK?" Percy said exasperatedly. "You know, without your charmspeaking, you are still so persuasive."

"This is the Percy we all came to love. Keep it up and I'm sure she will wake up."

"Thanks Pipes."

Piper smiled a last smile before disappearing round the corner. Percy chuckled to himself and found he talking to Annabeth the one last time before going for dinner.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I promise that I will wait for you and during that period I will eat and sleep. I'll see you after dinner. "

Percy went to the pavilion and was met with many sympathetic looks. They all know how much Percy loves Annabeth and vise versa. They prayed to Apollo and hope that all things will end well. Who wouldn't wish that their unofficial camp leaders would have a happy ending?

Few days passed and Annabeth has not woken up. People were starting to lose all hope of Annabeth waking up again.

"Percy, come on. You know that Annabeth would wake up. Can you just come out?" Rachel said from outside the cabin.

Once Chiron said that Annabeth could be taken out, Percy immediately carried her to his cabin. Sensing no reaction from him, Rachel left the cabin and went towards her cave.

"Annie, wise girl, please wake up. I know you love me right? If you love me can you open your eyes for me? We have many things to do. We got the whole future ahead of us. Annie, please I'm begging you to wake up for me."

At this time, Annabeth's finger twitched and her eyes fluttered open, revealing her pretty grey eyes to Percy. Percy stared at her in astonishment.

"Hey, seaweed brain. Why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" Annabeth questioned looking at him with the big round grey eyes he missed in that week.

Percy hugged Annabeth tightly as if he was afraid that she would be taken away or it was just a dream after getting over his shock. He stroke her soft blonde curls and gently pressed his lips to her temple, forehead, nose, left cheek, right cheek and finally, her lips. He missed how her lips moved against his and how sweet her lips taste like.

"Anna, oh Anna. I missed you." Percy breathed out. It was too painful for him to reminisce the week without Annabeth beside him.

"It's fine Percy. Every thing will be fine. I will not leave you again." Annabeth reassured him, knowing well that she can't bear the pain of leaving Percy for a week.

Percy pressed his lips to hers before letting both of them to get ready for the night. Percy lifted the covers and both of them went to sleep in the arms of his or her lover.

The next morning, Percy washed up and put on a new demeanor. He smiled and his sea green eyes sparkled with love and happiness. He walked to the pavilion and everyone stared at him.

"Percy, why are you so happy? Please don't tell you got delirious without Annabeth beside you." Piper said worriedly.

Just then, someone came in and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is everyone alright? Why do you look like Percy when he saw me waking up? " Annabeth ask worriedly for the second time.

"A-Annabeth?" Piper stuttered out.

"Yes?" Annabeth said confusingly.

With that, Piper, Jason, Nicole, Thalia, Rachel, Katie, Travis and Connor went out of their sits and rushed to hug their friends.

"Umm guys?" Percy said, catching everyone's attention. "You do know that you will choke her right?"

They apologized to Annabeth and went back to their sits. All is well because Annabeth is no longer in coma. Everyone was happy and the dark and gloomy atmosphere was no longer there. The fire during campfire was high and strong, with the Apollo cabin singing and everyone laughing and joking.

**Sorry if this is a bit longer, but please accept my apology for any mistakes. Any reviews will be appreciated no matter good or bad. Thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except of the OCs.**

Mortals:

"Urh!" Carolina said exasperatedly, "This stupid make up is wasting my time!"

Carolina is a slut, but according to her, she is only a girl with good figure likes to put make up and is well liked by many boys. That was until a girl with golden honey blonde curls, striking pretty grey eyes, tanned skin that could never be fake and a figure that way surpasses Carolina's, by the name of Annabeth Chase. When Annabeth first entered school, every guys jaw dropped at the sight of a goddess visiting the school. Girls with boyfriend held onto their hands tighter afraid that their boyfriend would be taken away. Carolina and her BFFs, but in reality sidekicks, strutted towards her.

"Hey, wanna join our group Blondie?" Carolina said smirking, thinking that she could never reject her chance of being in a popular group.

But her answer shocked everyone in Frisco Golden High, and when her voice resonated throughout the halls of the school, every boy swoon except the nerds thinking that she is just another dumb blonde. To the nerds, studying or smart girlfriends are what mattered most in their high school life. After the first day of school, Annabeth became the most popular and gorgeous girl the students and even teachers ever seen. She is also favored by teachers because of her wits and even though with ADHD and dyslexia, she still managed to be the first in answering and sometimes, out witting the teachers. The nerds changed their view of her being a dumb blonde and some tried to get her to join their groups.

Annabeth is kind and collected. Other than refusing the guys date by saying that she has a boyfriend; she does not refuse to tutor anyone with doubts. So anyone is appalled when an announcement was made requesting for Annabeth. Since everyone was curious about her, they all followed her quietly and secretly acting like spies to the Office.

What they saw was what shocked them most. Annabeth was kissing a boy with messy raven hair and sea green eyes.

"A-Annabeth?" Everyone stuttered out.

Annabeth swirled around and was astonished to see that everyone including teachers was looking at her and Percy. She flushed pink that made Carolina jealous, as she could never achieve it.

"Oh hey guys!" Annabeth smiled brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth.

She waved to them as if she was never caught making out with her boyfriend, unintentionally showing her diamond ring to them. The student body gasped as they saw that Annabeth, the goody two shoes, was engaged to someone.

"Annabeth! Are you married?" a gossip 18 year old girl, with the same class as Annabeth, asked a question that was going through everyone's mind.

"Yes!" Annabeth exclaimed. Not a bit ashamed of what Percy was giving and doing for her.

"But you're only 18! Isn't a bit too young?" a teacher asked, clearly not believing in true love.

"Oh yes. But I am never and will never be ashamed of what Percy is giving me. Isn't that love?" Annabeth said innocently.

People were murmuring about the newly found relation. They were all jealous, no matter how long it takes, and they could never experience such love towards another. Jealousy was going through students mind. And everyone was thinking how lucky Annabeth was finding true love.

**Sorry is this is out of their own character and is a little absurd, please forgive me. Reviews will be well accepted. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters aexcept for the OCs.**

Jealousy

Annabeth and Percy are 19 and they were married for a year. They were blissfully sleeping till a knock on the door woke them up. "Oh my Gods, Seaweed Brain. I forgot that I'm supposed to have a party. But now, I just woke up." Annabeth whimpered. "Hey, it's okay. Brush yourself up; I'll open the door for your friends." Percy comforted. Annabeth nodded and went to the bathroom. Percy ruffled his hair and opened the door. "Hey, come in." Percy greeted. "I'm sorry, but are we at the wrong place?' Jonas asked. "Nope. Annabeth is just in the bathroom." Percy replied. Jonas, Johnathan, Rachel **(not Rachel Dare)** and Lora went in. They were in awe of the architecture and the decoration of the house. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lora asked. "I'm Percy." Percy waved. "I'm Jonas." "I'm Johnathan." "I'm Rachel." "I'm Lora." "Annabeth, Percy! We're home!" Thalia and Nico shouted. Percy groaned and shouted, "You guys do not stay here!" "We don't care." Thalia strode in with Nico and sat down on the chair, putting her legs on the coffee table. "Thalia Grace! We just cleaned that table yesterday!" Percy said, swiping her legs off the table. Annabeth came in with a baby blue tank top and short pink pants. "Annie! I never realized you wear pink and its short pants." "Percy bought it for me." Annabeth said. "Percy, my man. You won her over." Nico congratulated. Annabeth wacked him on the head and Nico grumbled. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy laughed at him. Rachel faked coughed and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico looked at them, as if they just realized they were there. "Oh, you guys are here." Annabeth said. "Thalia, Nico, they are my friends. Jonas, Johnathan, Rachel and Lora." "Guys, they are Thalia and Nico, my best friends." "I thought I am your best friend." Percy pouted. "Same. You, Thalia and Nico are my best friends." Jonas silently heaved a sigh of relief as he heard Annabeth said that Percy is just a friend. Jonas had a crushed on Annabeth Jackson, the day he met her, which was a year ago.

When Annabeth stepped into Carolina High School, Annabeth had every boy's jaws dropped and girlfriends held onto their boyfriends tighter, afraid that Annabeth would take them away. She had blonde princess curls cascading down till her waist and grey eyes with silver lining surrounding every swirl. Her grey eyes sparkled under the sun but when she's angry, her grey eyes resembled storms and a flash like lightning will flash in her eyes. She is kind to everyone in school, she would politely reject boys when they courted them and she would not reject any chance of tutoring someone in need. But when someone bullies her friends, she would glare and the person.

"Annie! We're here!" Rachel Dare shouted. Annabeth groaned and collapsed onto Thalia and Nico's legs. "How many times have I told you not to call me Annie, Rachel?!" Annabeth shouted. "I did not." Rachel protested. Just then, a girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes walked with a girl with brown chopped hair and kaleidoscope eyes and two boys. One with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, another with brown curly hair and warm brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hey, I'm Rachel Dare." "I'm Piper." "I'm Jason" "I'm Mr. McSizzle, Leo Flaming Valdez." They introduced themselves to Annabeth's friend. "Team Leo's in the house. Are you ready to party?" Leo shouted. "Shut it, Repair Boy." Piper said. "We still have to wait for T-""Stolls in the house!" Travis and Connor interrupted Annabeth. "Travis, Connor and Katie." Annabeth ignored. "My sweet Annie, why are you ignoring us?" Connor asked, waggling his eyebrows and slinging his arm over Annabeth. Jealousy is consuming Jonas. _Is he her boyfriend? I'm so much better than him._ "Connor, please stop it." Katie said. "Aww… Katie-Kat, my lil' bro is getting some. Please do not interrupt." Travis said. "Thanks bro." Connor said. "Connor, do you have a death wish?" Annabeth said 'sweetly'. "Please Annie, nothing scares me." Connor puffed out his chest. "Oh really." Jonas said, glaring at him. "Dude, why are you glaring at me? Wait, in the first place. Who in Hades are you?" Connor asked. "Connor, Travis, Katie, they are my friends. Jonas, Johnathan, Lora and Rachel." "Same name as RED over there. Awesome." Travis said. "Anyways." Travis started. "Happy." Connor continued. "Birthday, Annie." They completed. "Thanks guys." Annabeth said. "Annabeth, do you have food to eat? Cause I'm as sure as Hades that I haven't ate breakfast." Leo said. "Sure. I'll make pancakes and bacon for you guys." Annabeth said before going in to the kitchen. "Annabeth cooks?" Lora said surprised. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, Rachel Dare, Katie and Percy nodded. "I'm dam proud to have her." Percy said. "Aww such a sweet Percabeth moment." Piper squealed. "Beauty Queen, your Aphrodite side is coming out." Leo whispered. Piper hit him on the shoulder and Jason laughed at his misfortune. "Percabeth?" Johnathan asked, looking at Jonas warily. "Percy and Annabeth's ship name." Rachel Dare explained. "So, are they together?" Lora asked. Piper nodded and squealed upon seeing the sight that Percy is wrapping his arms around Annabeth while she is cooking. "Oh." Jonas muttered. _There it goes. She's taken._ "Umm… I forgot I have to do something. Please excuse me. I need to get home soon." Jonas excused, running out of the apartment.

**New Chapter updated! Finally! :)**


End file.
